Personal nutrition, health, wellness, and fitness systems using electronic devices have become popular in recent years but they are relatively primitive at present. Many devices track the number of steps taken, number of stairs climbed, heart rate, level of oxygen in blood, body temperature, respiration level, the supposed calories burned, etc. However, the information tracked is incomplete, providing very rough estimates for some characteristics and incorrect information for others such as calories burned.